


Under the Mistletoe

by QueenieGoldstein



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieGoldstein/pseuds/QueenieGoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is working at St Barts under the disguise of a IT Technician. He has grown close to Molly Hooper since he started and thought he'd share a special something with Molly as it's getting close to Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Jim hadn't been playing the IT technician for very long, spending quite a bit of time visiting various parts of the hospital and getting the jobs done. It took him very little time indeed to get himself noticed by Molly Hooper, the only person who he had bothered to give any attention too since he began work. Not that she had looked in his direction for the first couple of weeks since Jim had started working.

But today was different, today he couldn't help but give Molly a wide grin as he walked into where she worked.

"Hello again, having a few problems are we?" Jim always tried to keep the conversation light, always more than willing to talk to the other staff. Not that he really cared about what was happening in other people's lives. But Molly was different. Jim needed her, wanted to earn her trust enough to meet the infamous Sherlock Holmes who she so often talked about whenever he went to her office to sort out the difficulties she was facing with her computer.

Jim tried to work out which visit this was, probably the fifth or sixth since he'd started and he knew that he was already on relatively good talking ground with Molly.

"Hey, Jim," Molly replied with a smile, looking up with a smile. "Yes, stupid computer isn't working again. And if this computer doesn't work then I can't finish off my paperwork before signing off for Christmas."

"No worries, I can fix that," Jim couldn't help but chuckle slightly, moving over to stand next to Molly and figure out what the problem was over her shoulder. It was usually something simple, something easy to fix. This time a simple technical error which he would have sorted in the space of a few minutes. Jim gently guided Molly out of the way before getting to work, fixing the glitch in no time at all before stepping away.

"Problem solved," He said turning towards Molly with a wide grin across his features.

"Thank god! Jim you're a life-saver, you know that?" Molly replied, returning his grin.

"Oh I know," Jim replied, nodding slightly before turning to go. He stopped before he had even taken a step back towards the door. Jim couldn't help but hesitate before turning around again. Looking at Molly before leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper."


End file.
